The present invention relates to a pen structure in which a pair of leg seats are formed on two end sections of the pen stem. A cap member is removably fitted with one end of the pen stem. The pen stem, leg seats and cap member together form the pen structure with a specific pattern.
A conventional pen structure includes a pen stem made of rigid material and formed with an axial through hole for receiving a pen core for writing. In consideration of convenience in use, a rubber eraser is often additionally fitted with a tail end of the pen stem instead of a separate one for erasing ink or pencil marks.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,491 issued to the applicant of the instant application, a pencil-like eraser made of rubber material is disclosed. In use, the rubber material enables the entire pen to serve as an eraser. This facilitates the use of the pen and enables a user hold the pen more comfortably.